


Wonderland

by angelica_barnes



Series: Insanity [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Insane Taylor, Insanity, This Is Sad, taylor and harry and siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica_barnes/pseuds/angelica_barnes
Summary: ever since she was young, taylor has seen things she isn't supposed to see.





	Wonderland

_ Harry’s arms slithered around her from behind and she melted into his touch, trying to hold on to that one piece of familiarity; he was grounding her.  _

_ “Don’t be afraid,” he whispered in her ear, and Taylor shook her head. _

_ “I’m not.” _

 

 

-

 

Taylor’s eyes snapped open just as the window did, the sound of locks coming undone and thumping heartbeats. She sat up and watched silently as the shadow crept into her room, dancing in the light as if to mock it;  _ You can’t get rid of me. _

_ I’m eight, _ she wanted to say,  _ I don’t believe in things like you,  _ but she did.

 

 

-

 

Harry reaches out to take her hand, guiding her gently down the red carpet, shouts and questions and camera flashes, but all she can see is his eyes. They’re filled with a soft curiosity, a tender sense of love; she grips his hand tighter upon realizing where she is; the shadow dances in the corner;  _ You’re not eight anymore, Taylor. _

 

 

-

 

Taylor blinked rapidly, but the tears came anyway, even as the men in black suits surrounded her and led her inside the hotel; she didn’t feel okay until she was within the building’s golden walls. Harry waited for her at his door, Room 251, and the key card held in between her fingers was her ticket home. She stepped into the elevator, leaving the men behind; she pressed the button for Floor 13 and then fell back against the wall; there stood the shadow;  _ I’m still here. _

 

 

-

 

Harry slipped into bed beside her, pulling his sister into his arms. She let herself be held, saying not a word, closing her eyes and praying to whoever was up there. Soon Harry’s breaths were even as hers became more frantic, the shadow tapping on the window from outside in the moonlight; she shook her head to let it know, she wouldn’t open the gateway, it smiled;  _ But you will, Taylor, you always do. _

 

 

-

 

Taylor caught Harry staring when she tore her own eyes away from the door, wondering who would walk in next. His emerald orbs betrayed expression; they showed concern and exhaustion and worry, but she missed when they only glistened in happiness. She placed her hand over his and slipped her fingers into the spaces between his, as if to assure him she was alright; the shadow is face to face with her, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear;  _ Your time isn’t up. _

 

 

-

 

Taylor felt the cold metal beneath her fingers, sinking into the padded mattress below her. The ceiling had cracks in it and sure signs of punches, and she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, cracking her knuckles as the taste of rust and salt touched her tongue. She turned her head at the sound of footsteps and a key in a lock; Harry stood there, looking sad, as she understood, but not afraid. Never afraid. She reached for him but then the shadow appeared behind her brother and she reared back, closing the cell door behind her; her pleas went unanswered as the shadow cackled;  _ Silly girl. Silly, silly girl. _

 

 

-

 

Harry kissed her forehead as she fell asleep; thirty minutes later she was thrashing and screeching and crying. Harry shook her awake and pulled the girl into his arms, shushing her; she only sobbed harder and made her voice go hoarse with the force of her screams; pain coursed through her and she writhed in a desperate attempt to make it stop. Harry touched her as gently as he could, only a finger, and she collapsed into his arms, murmuring through her tears; the shadow grinned manically from the end of the bed and she curled herself into the tiniest ball she could manage;  _ Having fun, Taylor? _

 

 

-

 

Taylor fainted on the way home from a bar but she wasn’t drunk, she swore, and Harry was by her bedside when she woke up, grasping her hand and whispering three words that she couldn’t properly hear. She wanted to tell him everything; the dreams, the visions, the madness that was crawling around inside her, ready to burst from her boney blood-stained hands; she felt wretched. She burst into tears instead, holding fistfuls of Harry’s shirt in her hands as he rubbed her back, telling her it would be alright when she knew it wouldn’t be such a thing; the shadow began to shrink back;  _ He won’t ever leave you, Taylor. _

 

 

-

 

_ Harry lifted her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes; her own glistened with the tears of a million souls trapped in one helpless body. He smiled at her, a sight she hadn’t seen in awhile, and she felt her body shudder with the rush of ghosts whisping through the holes in her skin. _

_ “I’m scared, Harry,” she whispered, and he kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her in comfort. _

_ “I know, Tay-Tay,” Harry murmured, a soft and gentle truth. “I am too.” _

 

 

-

 

The shadow faded into the wall behind them, having never caught Taylor’s eye;  _ Mad girl. _


End file.
